


Closer

by MonMothma (orphan_account)



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 07:37:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18545239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MonMothma





	Closer

金智秀和朴彩英最后一次做爱的那个晚上，纽约的天空被烟火照亮。

 

独立日的庆典从伊斯特河的上空开始。百万人在喧闹和歌声中仰视璀璨壮丽的烟花在半空燃烧绽放，然后坠入河中，仿佛陨落的星辰。人群纵饮和欢笑，熙熙攘攘向纽约市的中心涌去。自由女神从哈德逊河口升起，她的七芒星冠和自由火炬在人民的心中闪耀。每年一次，人们回想起这里是神庇佑的土地。

 

然而那时漫天花火的夜色和涌动狂欢的人流被隔绝在外，成为喧哗的背景。浓烈的情欲填满更衣室逼仄的空间，金智秀赤裸的小腿碰到朴彩英吉他的箱子，还没来得及躲避就被跌跌撞撞地推到了墙边。朴彩英用手臂抵着她额边的墙，她的呼吸带着干马天尼的气味侵略而来。金智秀无力地想要推开，却最终不由自主地闭上了眼睛，发出一声微不可闻的叹息。

 

 

她们相识于五光十色的欲望之中，浓沉的夜色是泛滥的肉欲最好的伪装。

 

下东区的夜晚从不缺放纵的酒客。金智秀隐藏在鼓架后的黑暗中，见过各式各样的欲望。亲吻、拥抱、推搡，尖叫、脆弱、彷徨。有些欲望被掩藏在文明的外衣之下，有些欲望赤裸直白地暴露出来，疯狂滋长。夜店的每时每刻上演着荒诞的剧目，证实着人类的欲念永不停歇。金智秀冷眼相待。她早已看惯了这一切。她早已开始厌倦疲乏。

 

刺痛麻木灵魂的是玫瑰尖锐的刺。那天晚上在激烈的鼓声之后她站起来迎接全场的寂静和欢呼，在如雨如泪迷蒙了视线的汗水中，她看到一双含笑的狭长眼睛。傲慢的，娇艳的那朵玫瑰，一口饮尽子弹杯里的烈酒，把杯子倒扣在吧台。她们四目相对的那一霎那金智秀被灼目的欲念逼到溃不成军。

 

那时候她就清楚她们注定会纠缠在一起。

 

她们的第一次亲吻在凌晨四点的纽约，带着酒精和铁锈的味道，如同此后的每一次接吻一样。朴彩英站在夜店外的小巷，趁着夜色尚未消散拉住了她。她的吻急切又不温柔，带着不由分说的固执吮吸着她的嘴唇。被惹恼的金智秀以凶狠的撕咬回敬。她们的牙齿重重撞在一起，血的味道在口腔里弥漫开来，分不清是谁破裂的唇。

 

没人觉得唐突。她们放纵了自己的欲望，后来发生的一切都是水到渠成。

 

 

“专心点。”

 

朴彩英含住她的耳垂，喘息着地打断她的回忆。她惩罚似的钳住金智秀的双手，把她紧紧地压在墙上，另一只手撩起了她的黑色T恤。她用牙齿粗鲁地扯开金智秀的内衣，湿热温软的舌头在她的乳晕上打转。朴彩英皮衣上冰凉的拉链扫过金智秀腹部赤裸的皮肤，引起了一阵颤栗。她仰起了头蹙眉低哼，粗重的呼吸染上情欲，双腿不自觉地夹紧。

 

 

朴彩英向来不是一个顾及别人感受的人。在舞台上不是，做爱时也不是。

 

第一夜在那个巷子里，朴彩英用膝盖强行分开了她的双腿，毫无征兆地狠狠刺穿了她。吃痛的金智秀在她肩上留下一个很深的咬痕，一周后，朴彩英再次出现在夜店里的时候，那个位置多了一朵玫瑰刺青。

 

玫瑰的芬芳带着致命的毒，朴彩英的血液就是不安分的欲望。零星的几次见面，就在金智秀以为同这个人不会再有瓜葛的时候，朴彩英不知怎么出现在某天下午乐队的排练中。她只在一旁坐了片刻，就走上来夺走了主唱的吉他。

 

“你配不上她的鼓。”

 

轻佻的嘴唇里说出来的每一句话都那么狂妄而理所应当。被质疑的男人惊愕得还未来得及反驳，朴彩英已经勾着嘴角对上了金智秀的眼神。她确实能弹出最好的吉他。粗暴紧密的riff填满封闭的空间，高亢尖锐的噪音墙压迫着听众的呼吸。不必开口，她就已经赢下了这场挑衅。

 

她为了金智秀而来，这点朴彩英从不隐藏。她的眉梢眼角，她欲感的嘴唇，她挑逗的甜腻声音，还有做爱时侵略性的狂热都赤裸不加遮掩。Rosé这个名字，带着暗示性的粘腻尾音，成为欲望的暗河里一朵人人渴望摘撷的玫瑰。她的奴仆们献上了烈酒与肉体，她带着轻蔑而得意的笑容接受礼赞和臣服。

 

但她只在意能不能征服金智秀。

 

 

金智秀的指甲抠进墙上的白色石灰中，勉强支撑着自己不会腿软跌倒。但朴彩英毫不在乎。她的唇舌在金智秀的身上肆意游走，像个被宠坏的孩子，撕开玩具的包装后恣意寻欢作乐。弹吉他的修长手指在金智秀光洁的皮肤上作恶，指肚上的薄茧在后腰的沟壑上摩挲，而牙齿在下腹处轻轻磨咬。

 

“想不想要？”

 

朴彩英跪在地上含住她短裤的纽扣。她抬起头看着金智秀的眼睛。灯光下她眯起的眼睛和坏笑着歪起的嘴角让金智秀一阵恍惚。她想要拒绝，身上湿润的吻痕在空气泛起凉意。她想拒绝她。她想捧起她的脸，吻吻她的眼睛或唇角，然后今夜睡在她身边。她想说不要，今夜我们一起去看焰火。但朴彩英的眼睛里分明只笼罩着情欲的纱。金智秀别过了头。她闭上眼睛，抱住那颗有着玫瑰金色长发的漂亮头颅。

 

“要我。”

 

 

朴彩英喜欢在金智秀高潮之前停下来，在她的颈边哄着说：“叫出来。”

 

“叫我的名字。叫出来。”

 

“Ro——sé——Rosé”

 

“叫出来，我就给你。”

 

朴彩英这时的声音甜蜜又催情。她不紧不慢地哄骗，膝盖有一下没一下地顶着金智秀的下身，让她闷哼着腿软，却又搂紧不让她滑下。每到这时金智秀就皱着眉头别开目光，脸上露出隐忍的神色，却从不求饶。挑逗往往以朴彩英的愤怒结束。她会加倍恶劣地惩罚金智秀，故意慢腾腾地用舌头在她的身体里搅动，最后在经纪人急促的敲门和怒吼中给金智秀一个解脱。

 

她从箱子里拿出吉他，头也不回地出门，留下金智秀一个人无力地坐在更衣室的地上。演出时却偏偏刻意对她唱出露骨的歌词，故意在背对观众的时候对着她伸出舌头诱惑地舔舐嘴唇，或是做出高潮时快要昏迷的表情。金智秀逆着强烈刺目的舞台灯光看到她性感的样子，被提醒着她的唇上还沾染着自己体液的味道。她的眼角带上情欲的红色，所有不得报偿的欲望都只能通过躁动的鼓点释放。

 

她们不停歇地做爱。在狭小的更衣室，在夜店洗手间上锁的隔间，在她们位于布鲁克林的公寓地板上，在夜晚的威廉斯堡大桥下的草坪里。她们为落地窗选上透光的天鹅绒窗帘，让下午强烈的阳光带上糜乱暧昧的颜色照进空旷的客厅。朴彩英会让金智秀赤裸着躺在酒红色的沙发上，她坐在地板上画下她。她们整个整个的下午这样无所事事。然后在光线暗淡的傍晚，朴彩英含着酒亲吻金智秀的身体，她们再次开始做爱。

 

她们乐此不疲，欲望永不疲倦。

 

但金智秀一直都明白，她们之间所有旖旎的瞬间，最终都变成一场旷日持久的对抗。朴彩英是一朵欲望的花，她能够索取却不愿臣服。这段关系中将永无平等可言，金智秀清楚她们永远也得不到彼此。

 

于是她索性放弃了抵抗，任由一个贪得无厌，一个予取予求。世间的声色她们样样都有，却独独看不到未来。

 

 

“You’re a mess, aren’t you. Huh?”

 

金智秀咬紧了嘴唇，咽回所有溢到唇边的呻吟。湿润泛滥的花径被填满贯穿。朴彩英的手指猛烈地进进出出，像是愤怒的发泄。炙热的身体紧紧相贴，但她们回避着目光的交汇。这次朴彩英没有停下来问她。她们都隐忍着拒绝发出声音，直到最后的爆发。

 

在快感席卷了全部思绪，身体不受控制绷直的那个瞬间，金智秀的心是湿淋淋的。

 

 

她们最接近爱情的那一秒钟死于一次失败的妥协。

 

乐队的经纪人拉到了唱片公司的投资，他们同意给乐队灌录一张CD，前提是对选曲的决定权。朴彩英同意了，谁也没有想到这点。

 

乐队在录音室不眠不休忙碌了两天。朴彩英出乎意料的配合。在全部工作结束后，其他人疲惫地先行离开，只留下她们在安静的录音室里相对无言。朴彩英起身从架上挑了一张唱片，把唱针压进沟槽中，喇叭里传来Iggy Pop低沉的歌声。金智秀沉默着脱下了外套，她们伴着歌声在办公桌上欢爱。

 

那天的朴彩英沉静得奇怪。高潮后她少有地温柔抚弄金智秀的长发，细碎的吻落在她的肩颈和胸口。金智秀在尚未褪去的意乱情迷里沉入她的眼睛，几乎以为她也动情了。朴彩英收敛起全部桀骜的刺，一遍遍亲吻金智秀扬起的脖颈和耳廓，用清澈的，柔和的声音唤着她的名字。

 

“金智秀。”

 

“金智秀。”

 

“金智秀。”

 

她一声又一声的轻轻呼唤让金智秀险些流泪。这一刻她确信彼此相爱却无能为力。朴彩英肩头的玫瑰依旧浓烈而鲜艳，但被欲望染色的爱情却未必。她无力折下一朵不愿被驯服的野玫瑰，朴彩英属于浓沉的夜色和喧嚣如野草的欲望，但金智秀给不了。

 

她真的给不了。

 

 

“朴彩英。”

 

高潮后疲累的身体挂在对方的肩上。她埋进她的怀中，听到她们胸腔内以相同频率强烈跳动的欲望。

 

"朴彩英。"

 

她的嘴唇喃喃蠕动，却发不出声音。她累了。她真的累了。她无力承担接下来每一个以虚无肉欲充填的夜晚。

 

“My Roseanne.”

 

她狭长的眼睛。她柔软的嘴唇。她玫瑰金色的长发。还有她自由不羁的声音。

 

“我们分手吧。”

 

再见了，Roseanne。

 

 

Fin.

 


End file.
